hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Oops! I Meddled Again
"Oops! I Meddled Again" is the eleventh episode of season 1. The title is a reference to the 2000 Britney Spears song/album Oops!... I Did It Again. Plot Miley Stewart checks her Hannah Montana fan mail. She has received an e-mail from a girl, Becca Weller, that Miley finds out is in her homeroom. Becca has a crush on Oliver Oken, and wants his attention. Miley and Lilly Truscott tell Oliver this and Oliver asks Becca if she will go out with him. Becca agrees, and they go out on a date. Afterwards, Oliver tells Miley and Lilly that he kissed Becca and really likes her. Then Hannah gets an e-mail that says Becca is going to break up with a boy who really likes her. Miley and Lilly think it's Oliver so they tell him. Oliver gets mad at Miley for being the cause of his relationship with Becca in the first place, but later he forgives her and is about to break up with Becca, when Miley and Lilly find out that the boy she broke up with was actually her old boyfriend. Miley flies over them on a parasail in a chicken costume, which Jackson was wearing because of Rico, and tells Oliver not to break up with Becca. Oliver tells Becca that Miley did it because she was in love with him so that Becca wouldn't find out that she knew about the "impending break up" because she was really Hannah Montana, which Becca is not thrilled about. But she tells Becca and Oliver they are perfect for each other, and "gives up" on Oliver. In a subplot, Jackson is forced to wear a chicken suit promoting spicy chicken wings for Rico and later gets tumbled by teens Trivia * This episode seems to have been played out of order, because Miley's father Robby is writing a "new" song called "The Other Side of Me," and it had already been sung by Hannah several times in previous episodes, meaning that this episode takes place before I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't. *The same picture of Hannah Montana in Becca's locker was used in Oliver's locker in Miley Get Your Gum. And you can clearly see Becca wearing a lavender color Hannah Montana shirt. * Won the "Worst Words of Wisdom" category in the 2006 Disney Channel New Year Sing-Along Bowl-athon * The title of this episode is a reference to the Britney Spears song 'Oops! I Did It Again' * Miley apparently has a habit of leaving her bras on the shower head in the bathroom she and Jackson share, much to Jackson's disgust. * The originally intended part of the episode was Jackson does the chicken dance to promote the chicken wings instead of singing a song with a bucket of chicken wings. Goofs *When Jackson gets tumbled in the chicken suit, feathers are on the floor. Even though the suit has latex attached fur on the suit. Category:Season 1 Episodes